


Подарок

by Stitching_Joker



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kid!Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitching_Joker/pseuds/Stitching_Joker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кили, Фили и еще один наследник славного рода</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подарок

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fili and Kili. First pony...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/125736) by Aisule. 



"Не собираюсь я к тебе поворачиваться и пялиться на твою дурацкую рожу, даже и не пытайся. Сдался ты мне сто лет в обед. Ты вообще кто? А? Правильно – презренный торгаш. Только и думаешь о том, сколько золота в твоих карманах осело, а сколько мимо прошло. Большее твоему скудоумию недоступно. А я? А у меня в роду славные участники великих битв, между прочим. И я, хоть сам пока ни в одной битве не участвовал, не намерен посрамить память предков. И уж точно не собираюсь обращать внимание на какого-то там... стяжателя, вот.

О. А вот этот – явно не торговец. Осанка царственная, походка уверенная, взгляд – кинжал, голос властный. Меч на боку – загляденье. Воин. И явно знатного рода. Вот да, да, попресмыкайся перед ним, тебе в такой позе, согнувшись угодливо да отклячив зад – самое оно. Эх, засветить бы тебе со всей дури по этому заду… жаль, не дотянусь. Что? Договорились? Еще бы, этот с тобой, скаредой, торговаться не станет, ему честь дороже.

Ну и хорошо. Глаза бы тебя больше не видели, малопочтенный торговец. Можешь вслед не махать счастливо полным кошелем, никому до тебя все равно дела нет. А мы куда идем-то, собственно? Ага, вот уже и пришли. Дом. Большой. Богатый. Здорово. Видать, и правда большой человек... ээээ... я хотел сказать, гном – этот, с мечом-то. И во дворе как все чисто и прибрано – красота. Вот, да, дерево это раскидистое – прямо самое замечательное, что можно придумать в такую жару, очень правильно. Эй! А ты куда пошел-то? Я думал, мы сейчас познакомимся поближе, ты мне уже даже начал нра... МАМА. А это КТО?"

– Кили! КИИИИИИИЛИИИИИИ!

– Чего кричишь?

– Не высовывайся так далеко из окна, свалишься вниз. Смотри! СМОТРИ!!!

– ВАУУУУУУУ!!!

– Не высовывайся, говорю, из окна, балбес! Лучше спускайся ко мне.

Дробный топот ног вниз по лестнице.

– Ух тыыыыыыыы!!! А это кому?

– Наверное, мне от дяди, он же обещал... и правда, от дяди, тут вот его заколка прицеплена, он тоже мне давно обещал ее подарить. Или новую сделать, точно такую же.

– Точно! У тебя же сегодня день рождения! Ой! Я забыл!

– Что забыл? Ты куда?

– Щас, погодииииии...

Быстрое пыхтение и недовольный скрип ступеней.

– Кили, где ты там запропастился?

– Щас, щас, я найти не могу! Вот! Нашел!

Стремительно спускающееся по перилам "йухуууууу!".

– Держи! Это тебе! Подарок!

– Ух ты! Это же... бусина на волосы?

– Да! Нравится?

– Очень! Неужели ты откладывал деньги на сладости, чтобы купить мне подарок? Спасибо, братишка! Эй, ты чего? Чего носом-то шмыгаешь? Чего отвернулся? Кили, да что с тобой?

– Сам ты... хлюп... сладости откладывал... хлюююп... я ее, между прочим, сам выковал... хлююююююююююю...

– Эй-эй-эй, воин, а ну не смей плакать! Да ты чего расстраиваешься? Неужели не понимаешь, что у тебя так здорово получилось, что я даже не поверил, что это ты сам сделал? Ты же младше меня, а смотри, какая у тебя красота получилась! Даже я так не смогу.

– Праааааааавдаааааа?

– Ну конечно! Ну ты что? Вытри нос немедленно.

– Ыыыыы...

– Ну успокойся, глупенький. Нашел время плакать. Хочешь, пойдем вместе покатаемся?

– А ты мне дашь?

– Конечно! Своего тебе дядя еще лет пять не купит, но этот-то теперь мой, а я тебе разрешаю.

– Ух тыыыыы! Поняшка!

– Поняшка!

– ПОНЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯШКААААААА!!!

Пони в панике вытаращил глаза и обреченно хлопнулся на толстенькую мохнатую попу. "Итить-колотить, – успел еще подумать он перед тем, как в его гриву зарылись две курносые мордашки, – и почему это пони не умеют падать в обморок..."


End file.
